Family of the Realms
by Heaven Gliders7765
Summary: Tom Riddle married young to a young and beautiful wife. Who is discovered of being a creature and sent to Azkaban. After the Dark lord's return he retrieves his wife and she brings along a secret. Pure blood Dark Lord. May have a AU story.
1. Proluge

Prologue:

Deep below the prison of Azkaban lived the most deadliest creature of them all. She stands in her cell with chains holding her there and dark blood running down her back. The dementors don't dare to come near her because of the power raiding off of her. She has been here for 50 years and has been used as an experiment for the Ministry because they are scared of what she can do.

She is half angle and half demon. Ruler of both a fallen Angle and the enlightened demon. The Dark lord sees her as his equal. For she is Sarah Anna Riddle, wife of the dark lord.


	2. Chapter 1

Chapter 1:

The Dark Lord sat at the head of the table at Malfoy Manor with a smile on his face. No of his followers dared to ask him why his looked so happy. All except Bellatrix who gladly sat down on his right. "My lord. what has you in this great mood today?" He looked down at his most loyal and sighed. "Well since you asked. First I have found a way to give me back my old body. And next well, I would tell you when she gets here but I will tell you anyway." The death eaters looked so surprised. The Dark Lord was acting so calm and relaxed. "Years before I started to express my cause, I married young. My wife was very beautiful and smart. She was sent to Azkaban because she is half angle and half demon. And today I will be bringing her home."

Bellatrix was shocked. _"The dark lord has a wife? That means my chances of becoming his queen are zero. I can't let this happen." _Just then Lucius felt a tug on the wards. Knowing it was the new dark lady being delivered he let them in. "My lord our lady is here now. I have let her in." The Dark Lord nodded his approval and everyone sat in silence. They soon hear the clicking of chains and the footsteps of others. The door soon opened and there stood 7 people walking towards the dark lord. There were three people on each side of the prisoner. The two in the middle held the woman by her arms. Once close enough. All 6 people removed the chains and left the room.

The lady standing looked around as her magic swirled around her. The magic covered her whole and when it died down it showed a woman with elegant red dress with matching high heels. Her hair was brownish color with tight curls. Her eyes were a mixture of white and black and specks of silver. She had one white wing and one black wing coming out of her back and wore a huge smile. "Hello Tom." her angelic voice made everyone in the room shiver. "It's been a long time." Tom got up and embraced the lady in a tight hug. "Yes it has Sarah. Do you mind fixing me up?"

Sarah laughed "Of course." In a matter of seconds Tom looked like him old young self. He then conjured up a throne for Sarah and they both sat down and let the meeting begin. Before the meeting she whispered in his ear. "We must find our daughter."

* * *

Dumbledore sat in his office with Snape in silence after hearing about Sarah being out of Azkaban. "Call the order we must prepare for when she find out." About 20 minuets later the order showed up very worried. "Sarah is out everyone." The older members either had a look of horror of disgust. "Who is Sarah?" Tonks asked looking at her seething mother. "She is the Dark Lord's wife. She is also half angle half demon." Molly looked Mcgonagall as she had relived the day they took Sarah's daughter. "Will we still keep the child in the dark?" Molly asked now looking at Dumbledore who nodded. "It is best that she does not know of her true heritage."

"May I ask who is the child?" Snape looked at Dumbledore and then back to the rest of the order. "Hermione Granger."

* * *

"Young Malfoy may I speak with you for a second." Sarah said as she walked into the library. "Of course my lady." He said quietly. "Who is the smartest girl at Hogwarts?" "That's easy. As much as I hate to say it. It's mudblood Granger." As he answered the question Sarah looked into his mind and saw this Granger girl. Once she was satisfied with what the girl looked like, she left the room with a smirk on her face. _"Nice try Dumbledore. Hiding her as a mudblood. I will see you soon my Hermione."_

* * *

A/N Hey guys tell me what you think of this new story. It may have a rocky start but I promise it will get better.


	3. Chapter 2

Chapter 2:

Hermione was sitting in her room reading some letters from Ron and Harry about there summer and how her summer was going in France. The truth is Hermione was not in France, but her parents left the day she was suppose to come back from school. Ever since 2nd year she would bring muggle money to be able to get home by cab. "Mione. Where are you?" Hermione 2 year old sister, Karah asked. No one really knew about muggle or magic. She wasn't know in the muggle world because her parents would have to stop their travels to take care of her. Most of the time they called Jessica, who left Karah after it was bed time. No one in the magical world because of Hermione's fear that the dark lord would come after her family.

As Hermione made her way to Karah's room she saw pictures of her parents travels. _"It's amazing they have so much money and they still decide to be cheap."_ Hermione never went on any trip outside the country but to put the act she quickly learned the language of the country her parents went to. Her parents are also very rich. They come from a long line of blue bloods. But there was an upside to her parents being neglectful and rich, her grandparents on both sides left all their money and property to Hermione. This made her parents furious.

Hermione smirked. She walked into the light purple room of her sister's and saw the little munchkin trying to find something to wear. "You called little one." Karah giggled. "I need 'elp." Hermione got out some blue shorts with the matching blue shirt that had _Disney Land_ on it. Once dress Karah grabbed her favorite stuff lion that Hermione had gotten her. Both girls headed downstairs met with a not so surprise. Jessica was there to check on the girls and get a good review for her parents. "Hey girls how are you?" No one answered. Instead Hermione helped Karah into her seat and started to make breakfast.

"So are you two going to give me a good review or what?" Jessica slurred her words indicating she was drunk. "You'll get a good report, now leave it's not like you have to be here." Hermione said after putting 2 pancakes on a plate and cutting them for Karah. Jessica just shrugged and staggered out the house and got in the car that was waiting for her. Once the door was closed and locked Hermione and Karah finished eating and went to the living room. A couple minuets later the phone rang. **"Hey Hermione. What's up?"** The voice said over the phone. "Watching TV how about you Ashley?" Ashley was Hermione's best friend since primary school. Her parents were like hers and didn't care what she did as long as she wasn't in trouble with the police. Ashley was also the only other person to know about Karah and magic. They were basically sisters.

**"Heading out to the WareHouse you coming?" **Hermione turned to Karah who eyes were glued to the television. "Hey Karah, you want to go to the WareHouse?" The 2 year old quickly jumped up with her crazy hair and nodded rapidly. "Yes will meet you there." Then hung up and went to place charms on Karah's hair to tame it. There were two reason's Hermione is able to use magic. One because of her time tuner in 3rd year and also at the end of 3rd year Draco, broke her wand. Nobody really knows about the incident but to avoid going to Olivander's she went to a different wand shop. This wand was better than the other wand she had even though it was the same wand material. No one really paid attention anyway.

Hermione called a cab and grabbed the right amount of money to get to the WareHouse. The WareHouse is something Hermione and Ashley came up with. Both being really smart they had the right people funding them with investments. The investors haven't been let down yet. The WareHouse is in an actual warehouse that is like a little club for toddlers, kids and teenagers. It's just a place to let go. Most adults like the place because it doesn't allow any drinks and the teens don't get in trouble. The only adults allowed on or in the property are hired police offers and workers for the toddlers unless the is something they can't handle. Each ending time is different. For toddlers its 2 pm. For kids its 4 pm. And for teenagers it's till midnight. They also take care a lot about safety, especially for the teenagers. The floors are cushioned so if anyone falls they don't get hurt badly. They also have weekly inspection for any bugs or other animals.

The cab stops and Hermione pays the cab driver while Karah jumps out the car waiting to go inside. Once inside the WareHouse Hermione heads straight for the toddlers section to drop off the very energetic 2 year old. "I'll be back before 2 to play with you okay? And no flying objects." Karah nodded and ran to play with the other kids that were there early. Karah was also a muggle born and was starting to show her powers more. It got Hermione thinking if there was a squib in there family Hermione went to the executive section on the top floor to meet Ashley. Most of the time they were up there was to talk to the investors. And when they talk they just appear on the other's screens with a white screen and their voices are disguised.

"Hey Ashley we need to talk about a couple of the wards I set up. Someone must have broken them. I fixed them for the most part." When she got no answer Hermione went into the relaxation room to find Ashley knocked out. Hermione was shocked. _"I really hope death eaters didn't get in."_ She was a bout to turn around when everything went black.

Hermione woke up in what looked like a throne room. Her vision was a bit blurry but she could make out a small figure beside her and people in black cloaks. Hermione tried to move her hands to see they were tied together along with her feet. "Darling, why did you bring these filthy mud bloods and muggle before me." A chilling voice hissed. _"Voldemort."_ Hermione thought as she shivered. "Because the this one." a lovely voice almost motherly like said as she brought Hermione to her knees. "Is our daughter, while the other two mean greatly to her." Then Hermione felt incredible pain shoot through her back. She held back a scream as she didn't want to wake Karah, who she now recognize as her vision returned, to see her like this. Along with this pain Hermione felt her appearance change. She saw her hair turn black and straight and her skin turn paler.

As she went through the transformation the lovely voice from before was gently soothing her and calming Hermione down. While visions that looked like memories came flashing before her eyes. Finally wing burst out of Hermione's back as she fell on her side and blacked out once more.

Hermione woke up in a warm comfy bed that was not her own. Her hands and feet were free and she flt someone gripping her shirt as if they were in pain. She looked down and saw a small girl with long black hair and white and black wings. She shook the child awake and saw her eyes of a black and white swirl. "What's your name?" Hermione asked calmly even thought her brain was freaking out. "Karah. You?" the girl said rubbing the sleep out he eye. Hermione gasped. "Karah it's me Hermione. Are you okay?" Karah wrapped her arms around Hermione's neck and nodded.

* * *

"What did I tell you Tom. Hermione is our daughter and now we have two more. Oh how the fates are on our side." Tom smiled as he hugged his wife from behind and sat down with her in his lap in their room on their bed. "We don't know for sure love. Hermione was working with that Potter brat and she hung out with muggles a lot. She could betray us." Sarah shook her head. "I know Hermione will never betray us because with her powers returned her memories came back also."

They sat in silence until Severus came in to speak with the dark lord. "Ah. Severus what news do you bring me about the Order?" Severus was silent for a moment. He was trying hard to keep his walls up from Sarah. "What are you hiding Severus? We should be able to trust you right? Crucio." She said with a sigh. After a couple seconds of that she was able to look into Severus mind and whispered in the Dark Lords ear. "Well then I guess Bellatrix was right." Whom which he called. A few seconds later the proud death eater walked in the room. "You called me my lord." she asked with her head down. "Yes Bellatrix, it seems you were right about Severus here. As for that I will give him to you as a new toy." Bellatrix looked like a kid who opened one of the best Christmas gifts. She grabbed Severus and apperated out of the room crackling the whole time.

"Well now that is over with shall we go to bed. It has been a long day. Making those potions and watching my daughter come into her true heritage." Tom said as he climbed under the covers with his wife right beside him. _"Just you wait Dumbledore. Soon Heaven and Hell will be after you."_

In his office at Hogwarts, Dumbledore felt a chill run up his spine.


End file.
